


【希斯爱梅】13 献给某人的花束 Flowers for you

by asarin



Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: FF14 希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克灿白之星陨灭之日，何人知晓何人坠落已逝之人的影子发出最后的恸哭于泡沫消散时，为已逝之人献上花束
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149





	【希斯爱梅】13 献给某人的花束 Flowers for you

他看见了光。  
感知到来自冥界的讯息时，深海之中有人抬起了头。头顶幽青的海水为整座城市晕染出冷淡的色调，但他却看见了温暖而耀眼的颜色。灿烂的白色折射出漂亮的华彩，他本不应该看见的，却意外地看清了。在短暂的一段时间内他甚至没法回过神，空空如也的胸腔中似乎有什么在飞快地涌上来。  
“……局长？”有人在旁边叫他，“希斯拉德局长？”  
哈迪斯，你灵魂的颜色很漂亮。又干净又明亮，好像星星啊。  
孩子的声音在他的脑海深处低语，他突然明白发生了什么了。

希斯拉德刚从创造管理局出来就被一群小孩子缠上了。  
虽说身居创造管理局局长之位，和神神秘秘又难得见到踪影的十四人委员会成员不同，希斯拉德可能是最常出现在亚马乌罗提市民的视野中的人。刨除此人闲来无事就喜欢四处乱逛的原因之外，能把爱梅特塞尔克大人惹到震怒也算是市民津津乐道的话题之一。人民辩论馆的公务员曾经给出了证言：“当爱梅特塞尔克大人真的对希斯拉德局长发火的时候就会把他带到这里。”这位十分喜欢透露小道消息的公务员和他的同事说，“虽然希斯拉德局长很想向我们求助，但说实话，我们早就习惯了，于是就……哈哈。”  
这种有几分幸灾乐祸的证词，从创造管理局的公务员那里也可以听到：“啊，希斯拉德局长吗？虽然平时审查理念时真是极其负责甚至有些严苛，但……在惹怒爱梅特塞尔克大人方面，似乎没人比他更擅长了。不过他们或许真的不会吵架，我们已经有点习以为常……可能这就是另外一种‘关系好’吧？”  
希斯拉德平日里看似颇好的脾气，让他在小孩子中间格外有人气。孩子们会跑去创造管理局找他，会向他请教创造魔法，会请他看一看自己的新理念，姑且算上会让他帮忙找难以见到人影的爱梅特塞尔克之席。于是今天，在不经意间，这位创造管理局局长只是在创造管理局的门口发了个呆，沉思着下一步应该去什么地方的时候，就有小孩子围在了他的身边，扯了扯他的长袍一角：  
“希斯拉德哥哥！”  
碍于身形的差异，希斯拉德整理了一下长袍，缓缓蹲下身体：“下午好，各位优秀的小小的市民。”他轻轻地说，“找我有什么事？”  
孩子们七嘴八舌地议论了一下，把一个代表推到他的面前。“您……您好！”孩子紧张而局促地说道，希斯拉德观察了一下，估计多半是阿尼德罗学院的学生。“我们今天的作业之一是去亚马乌罗提的任意一个设施进行参观，以增进对城市的了解……我们、我们对创造管理局很有兴趣……”  
“哦呀。”希斯拉德说话的时候也是笑眯眯的，“是要来我这里参观吗？”  
孩子们纷纷向他点头，希斯拉德脸上笑意不减，继续问道：“可是，人民辩论馆也有不少有趣的话题；在人民行政局，诸位可以见证到亚马乌罗提的繁荣；如果是去国会议事堂的话，或许见到委员会成员本尊也说不定。为什么会想来创造管理局呢？”  
“因为这里有很多有趣的‘理念’！”“因为来这里的人都会有很多奇妙的想法！”“这里是实现梦想的地方、我很喜欢！”……孩子们立刻闹哄哄地吵了起来，当然，还有人说出了让人哭笑不得的理由：“因为希斯拉德哥哥看上去最好说话也最闲。”  
其他人七手八脚捂住他的嘴，同时用期待的目光看向希斯拉德，眼神里可怜巴巴的。希斯拉德故作生气地板起脸：“最后一条的问题可有点大了！创造管理局局长很忙的，要审查亚马乌罗提所有市民提交上来的理念，这么重要的任务可不是随随便便就能应付了事。”  
“那。”孩子们说话了，“是不可以吗？”  
希斯拉德眨了眨眼，“我好像没有说‘不行’。”在孩子们欢呼之前，他伸出一根手指：“但是，里面的各位都在工作，所以请保持安静。”  
“是——”  
“啊，对了对了。”有一个孩子举起了手，“希斯拉德哥哥，爱梅特赛尔克大人在吗？我有问题想要请教他！”  
“爱梅特赛尔克大人最近不在，就算是我们也不能随便见他了。”希斯拉德换上了遗憾的口吻，“抱歉呀，可爱的小小的市民们，这次我也没办法。“  
虽然略有遗憾，但能得到创造管理局局长的亲自许可，对于孩子们来说也算是收获颇丰。他们整整齐齐地排成一队，跟在希斯拉德的身后走进管理局的大门，大厅里今天的人比以往要少很多，有公务员看到他们，用带了几分诧异的口吻问道：“局长，怎么又带了小孩子过来？”  
“是他们的课程作业。这样的小小的愿望，我觉得帮忙实现一下也不是什么难事。更何况万一以后有了更加优秀的公务员加入我们，未尝不是好事。”希斯拉德耸耸肩，随后向着身后的孩子们点头：“先到那位公务员那边登记吧，我在这边等你们。”  
他拍了一下手，于是他的手中出现了一叠纸：“我记得当初，我和哈迪斯……爱梅特赛尔克大人也曾经有过这样的课后活动，非常巧合的是，我们当年的选择也是创造管理局。哎呀，当时的教授也有些老古板，一定要我们仔仔细细地写一篇心得体会。”  
“您应该写了很多吧？”  
“恰恰相反，我觉得激动的心情和体验是很难直接用文字去形容的，所以只是简单地记述了一下当时的情况。反而是爱梅特赛尔克大人写了满满六七页纸，阐述了他在这里的所见所闻，发表他对一些理念的看法和观点。这篇文章因为太过优秀，甚至被拿去同年级传阅，哎呀呀——”像是回忆起故友当时的表情，希斯拉德拉长了声音，“诸位也知道，爱梅特赛尔克大人有时候并不擅长应付这样的场合，以至于那段时间他见人就躲，跑得飞快。”  
他一边说话一边把纸张发给学生们，“虽然我已经离开学院多年，但是一份参观的‘凭证’对于你们来说还是有必要的。拿好了，千万别弄丢——”  
发到最后一个孩子的手中时，希斯拉德察觉到竟然多了一张纸。“多了一个？”他有点困惑地抬起头，重新清点了一下人数：“……七个吗？抱歉，或许是我记错了。这样的失误真是太不应该了。”  
“希斯拉德哥哥也会失误吗？”  
“当然啦，就算是我也并非全知全能，偶尔也会有些小麻烦找上来。这个时候往往就要求助于我的老朋友爱梅特赛尔克大人了。”他说，看着孩子们登记完毕，重新围到他的身边。“你们想听？”  
“想！”孩子们齐声回答。  
希斯拉德轻轻敲了一下墙壁，一扇门打开了，门后的阶梯向着楼上盘旋而去。“好啊，那我们就一边参观，一边说些故事吧。”

“一个人的创造力是有限的。”  
希斯拉德走在最前，一边登上楼梯，一边轻松地打了个响指，空气中的光点跃动着，在孩子们的面前构成了一幅图画：一个穿着长袍的人手中捧着一团光，微弱地摇曳着。孩子们没有想到会是用这种形式进行解说，纷纷发出了赞叹声。  
“而创造管理局，则是将创造的‘理念’收集，实现共有共享。”他随意地拍了一下手，更多的光聚拢过来，融汇到先前图画中的小人的手中，变得灿烂而明亮，在孩子们的头顶盘旋，又啪地一下炸开，像是坠落的星星一样落在他们每个人的手中。“——从而，为星球的文明起到推动的作用。我们生活中的便利之处，也与创造魔法脱不开干系。比如说——”  
希斯拉德转身的时候又打了个响指，方才落在孩子们手中的光点突然抽丝、缠绕、凝聚——一块小小的甜饼出现了。“——日常的方方面面。当然，稍微深入地研究的话，或许会创造出更多奇妙而有趣的东西，你们作为阿尼德罗学院的学生，教授们大概和你们说了不少吧。”然后他伸出手指，在空气中转了转，剩余的光又重新聚拢起来，在他的指尖旋转出一个小小的漩涡，青色的鸟雀在光中发出一声鸣叫，抖抖翅膀落在了希斯拉德的肩上。“而我呢，则是负责审核诸位提交上来的‘理念’，以免有对人类不利的‘造物’。别看我总是一副很悠闲的样子，实际上也是忙得不可开交啊。”  
“啊，对了。”他又补充一句，“甜饼可以吃。是前些日子的新作，我的两位朋友都觉得味道似乎不错。试试看。”  
这一连串的演示和解说实在是太过流畅又充满着梦幻的色彩，希斯拉德所做一切像是做过了无数次一般格外熟练。孩子们捧着手中的甜饼半天都没能回过神来，接着是有些茫然又逐渐热烈起来的掌声。虽说早就听说过创造管理局局长的能力，但亲眼见到果然还是不太一样——孩子们如是想到，站在楼梯上用力地鼓着掌，眼睛里充满了向往。  
“希斯拉德哥哥。”有孩子举手提问了。“为什么要打响指？”  
“《创造魔法使用守则》第三条？”希斯拉德歪了一下脑袋，故意提问。  
“使用创造魔法时绝不可随意掺入杂念！”孩子们齐声背诵。  
“是的，所以我们需要集中精神。至于这个响指，就好像瞬间把我们的‘集中’释放出来一样，但形式并不固定。我只是觉得有趣罢了。”希斯拉德解释道，“有的时候我也会喜欢换换花样，比如说——嘿。”他伸手点上一个孩子的额头，孩子的头顶多了一个小小的花环。趁着他们还没有惊呼起来，希斯拉德又继续说了下去：“但是呢，也会有人嫌麻烦，固定地使用一个方式，譬如说爱梅特赛尔克大人常常会使用响指，这也算是个人爱好。如果你们喜欢的话，大可以试试。”  
“再往上走就是创造管理局公务员们办公的地方。”楼梯总算要走到尽头了，希斯拉德率先踏上台阶，来到办公大厅，“好了，到了这里之后要稍微严肃一点了。要跟紧一点，不要掉队。好了，人都齐了吗？”  
他随意瞥了一眼孩子们的队伍，似乎只有六个人。

“局长！”“局长！”把脑袋埋在文件堆里的公务员们忙得不可开交，“似乎是因为‘那些传言’的缘故，最近的理念提交得越来越多，虽说大家都热心地想要解决问题是好事，但是我们的工作量也暴增啊！”一张张雪白的纸上记录了大量的构想，还有不少是意见书和理念出借申请表，公务员们焦头烂额，不少纸张漂浮在空气中，在魔力的指引下从一张书桌飞到另一张书桌上。  
“哎呀。”希斯拉德想了想，“不如我们回头一起来思考一下‘自动文件审批机器’之类的……”  
“我们会向爱梅特赛尔克大人检举您滥用权力的。”在场公务员齐齐回答。  
“……是是，还请不要这样。他肯定会揪着我的兜帽顺便大喊‘希斯拉德！不要再给我添麻烦了！’——诸如此类。”希斯拉德笑着耸肩，“更何况我现在也并非偷懒，毕竟要招待我们可爱的小客人们。”他说这话时，跟在他身后的孩子们一起鞠了一躬，“瞧，来自阿尼德罗学院的学生们，是不是让在座诸位回忆起过去的时光了？”  
“比起这个，局长。”有公务员扬起一张纸，“这里有一个理念——”  
“驳回。”  
“……哎？您看过了吗？”  
“……啊啊，提交上来的时候，我出于好奇顺便看了一眼。结果是我刚刚说的，驳回。”  
谈论起工作的希斯拉德和方才判若两人，虽然脸上依旧保持着笑容，但气场似乎变得更加强硬了起来，“意义不大，而且很有可能会导致不必要的纷争和混乱。但是如果说稍加改造的话，或许能够成为不错的娱乐品。审批意见就写‘请向更加有趣好笑的方面努力’吧。”  
“可是局长……”  
希斯拉德没有说话，笑容依旧。  
“……是，我知道了。”  
如此的气场突变也让周围的孩子们惊叹了一下，从见面到登上楼梯这段时间，希斯拉德给他们的印象一直都是优哉游哉、甚至有些让人怀疑“这家伙真的是创造管理局那个出了名的严苛的局长吗……”。本身在希斯拉德表现了超绝的对于创造魔法的控制力后，孩子们就已经有了几分憧憬。在见证了刚刚的一切，他们眼底最后一点怀疑也消失了。毋庸置疑，希斯拉德担任创造管理局局长一职当之无愧。  
“怎么了？看呆了？”希斯拉德打破了沉默，“还是说有些累了？刚刚的楼梯确实很长，唉，果然下次还是想一想如何能躺在床上就来上班的方法吧……”  
孩子们互相看了看，好像确实是有些疲惫。于是希斯拉德带他们来到了休息区。他轻轻地拍了一下桌子，每个人的面前都出现了一杯茶，他也坐在了桌前。六个茶杯冒着香甜的气味，孩子们纷纷赞叹着，小心翼翼地捧起茶杯小口啜饮。  
“希斯拉德哥哥。”孩子们的好奇心是抑制不住的，“为什么刚刚他们会说要向‘爱梅特赛尔克大人’检举你？”  
“……可能因为我们是朋友的缘故。啊，虽然那家伙可能会把我划分到‘损友’的行列里去就是了。”  
“听上去希斯拉德哥哥和爱梅特赛尔克大人认识很久了！是从很久以前就认识了吗？”  
“啊，很久以前。”希斯拉德用手撑起下巴，好像在努力地回忆，“很久以前……我们因为拥有着同样的能力意外地相遇了，他的灵魂的颜色很漂亮……”  
灿烂的白色如同星的辉光，自高空缓缓坠落，飘散在斑斓的色彩之中。  
希斯拉德的手指微微抖动了一下。  
“……我们成为了同学，一起就读于阿尼德罗学院。”他的语气依旧平静，把故事说了下去，“老实说，我们还算是年轻人吧？经历过了很多有趣或者无聊的琐事，就这样一直打打闹闹地到了今天。哎呀，你们不知道，这家伙凶起人来真的厉害。但很奇怪的是我们从来不会真的生对方的气。”  
“可是我听说爱梅特赛尔克大人偶尔会忍无可忍把您逮到人民辩论馆那边去！”一个孩子毫不客气地揭了短。  
“……所以才说凶起人来真的很厉害。他总会恶狠狠地和我说‘希斯拉德，过来讨论一下爱梅特赛尔克之席的事情吧！’，唉，但是这家伙意外地是个非常执着又会钻牛角尖的人，让人确实很担心……”  
“哎，爱梅特赛尔克大人原来是这样的人吗？”  
“是啊。”希斯拉德轻轻地说，“有的时候真的希望他能稍微轻松一点。”  
他们喝完了茶也休息得差不多了，孩子们陆陆续续地站起来，准备去创造管理局的顶层参观。希斯拉德收拾留下的茶杯，六个茶杯中放在最内侧的那一个，盛着的淡色的茶汤只动了一半，仿佛喝茶的人半路消失，再也没有回来。

“这里是我办公的地方。”  
希斯拉德站在走廊的尽头，向各位小小的参观者们介绍，“平时会有些人有各方面的需求来亲自找我——啊，当然，和你们在门口直接拦住我不同，他们需要在楼下办理手续，排好队伍的。”希斯拉德看了看冷冷清清的走廊，有点无奈地摊了摊手，“最近人倒是比较少，所以我还算清闲，处理掉比较棘手的事情之后，差不多就可以——”  
“闲逛？”  
“……倒也不必说得这么直接。”他戳了戳那个插嘴的小孩子的额头，“都说了我可是很忙的，再乱说话的话，我就把你变成哈尔玛鲁特学院里的蔓德拉。”  
“唔呜……”孩子明显是被吓到了，迅速地后退了几步。看到希斯拉德脸上的笑容之后，他才隐约明白对方不过是开玩笑而已。“……我好像能明白一点爱梅特赛尔克大人被您捉弄的感受了。”孩子小声地嘀咕，“有的时候您真的很吓人！”  
“那还真是抱歉了。”希斯拉德说，“总而言之，这是你们的最后一站，请尽情地自由探索吧。如果有什么新的发现，可以和我谈谈。”  
孩子们在欢呼声中散开了，在各个房间中跑动了起来。希斯拉德站在走廊的尽头，默默地注视这他们，在心里记下了数量。整个楼层已经一个人都没有了，只有大量的档案、书籍、造物的理念模型还静静地堆放在房间中。孩子们穿梭在期间，为这些奇妙的造物啧啧称奇。他们在这里消耗了剩余的大量的时间，察觉到天色已经不早，玩得还不算尽兴的孩子们才悻悻集合，来到希斯拉德的面前。  
“抱歉打扰您这么久，今天非常感谢您！”他们齐刷刷地说，一起向希斯拉德鞠了一躬。创造管理局局长看着他们，缓缓地开口了：  
“……你们，没有察觉到什么吗？”  
孩子们呆呆地看着他，却并没有任何回答。希斯拉德听顿了几秒，换上了另一种欢快的语气：“没关系，我也给你们准备了小小的纪念品，记得等下去楼下的时候提醒我。”  
孩子们有反应了：“真的吗！”“会不会太麻烦您了！”“我好期待！”“希斯拉德哥哥果然特别好！”  
这样啊。希斯拉德在内心苦笑，但表面不动声色。孩子们站成一排，一个一个地冲他表达着自己内心所想：  
“谢谢希斯拉德哥哥！今天玩得很开心！”  
“听你这么说我很高兴，但是课题一定要好好完成才行。”  
“甜饼很好吃！我想学习这个！”  
“之前创造管理局有推广过这个‘理念’，如果你成功了的话，下午茶请算上我的一份。”  
“以后我也想来这里工作！”  
“那你可得想办法入我法眼喽。”  
“还有……还有一件事。”在半开玩笑性质的提问与回答中，最后一个孩子怯生生地举手了，“希斯拉德哥哥……你对‘末日’怎么看？”  
“末日？”希斯拉德重复了一次。  
“是、是的。大人们最近似乎总在讨论这个话题，‘灾难要来了’‘末日即将降临’……诸如此类。我听说委员会那边似乎也一直没有头绪，甚至有一位大人几近离席……”说话的是那个想要见爱梅特赛尔克的孩子，“希斯拉德哥哥，你觉得呢？末日会降临吗？我们会……遭遇什么不测吗？”  
希斯拉德停顿了一下，那个灵魂的颜色与那日注视的陨落的灿白的星光在他眼前一闪而过，随即他又微笑了起来，“这个可不是我能说准的。但是啊，可爱的小小的市民，假如是‘我’的话——”  
希斯拉德垂下了眼睛。  
“我衷心地希望，所有人都能拥有一个好的结局。”

孩子们从创造管理局里走出来，希斯拉德送他们到门口，三个孩子的手中都捧着一个本子，上面签着希斯拉德的名字。“好了，快点回家吧。”希斯拉德温和地说，“时间不早了，小小的市民们，以后也请努力地学习。创造管理局的大门会一直向充满求知欲的你们敞开……”  
“那还可以找希斯拉德哥哥玩吗？”似乎是不想告别，孩子们看着他。  
“当然可以——不过前提是我工作结束。还有，我得重申一遍，创造管理局局长真的很忙……”  
“下次能见到爱梅特赛尔克大人吗？”  
“这个嘛，得看他的安排了。”  
孩子们依依不舍地向他挥手告别，随后肩并着肩，奔跑在了街道上。希斯拉德脸上保持着微笑，轻轻地挥着手，在他们的身影逐渐远去后，他的笑容消失了。  
“啊。”他松了口气，喃喃自语着：“今天的最后，只剩下三个……或者，一个都不剩了吗。”  
演出结束了。

灿白之星陨灭之日，谁人知晓谁人坠落。  
希斯拉德站在原地，看着孩子们手挽着手，雀跃着跑开了。他们跑得太快，以至于连自己的身体正在逐渐破碎都没有察知，如同飞鸟的影子一般掠入远方的风，飘摇着散落开来。笑声还隐约回荡在空气里，在寂静无人的城市之中，显得愈发地苍白。幻影的同胞们很难察觉到自己的消失，毕竟离去只是不知不觉间的事情。更何况不断地重复着最后一日的轨迹的他们，几乎对走向尽头的短暂的时间毫无自觉。已经变得冷清的幻影都市里，希斯拉德站在街道上，陷入了漫长的沉默。  
他站了一会儿，轻轻耸了耸肩，发出一声无力的叹息，转而抬头望向那些高楼的轮廓。魔力的耗尽使得幻影已经开始消散，不时有碎块在重力的作用下无声地下落，坠入更为遥远的、遥远的深海。  
他背着手，和以往一样踱着步，走在这座城市的道路上。倘若是建筑这样的死物，或许还能在以后支撑一段岁月，但徘徊在其中的幻影或许已经再无力行动。希斯拉德走上斜坡，稍稍驻足，创造管理局的模样映入他的眼中，他的记忆告诉他自己曾在那里为无数人创造了梦想，让众多理念经由他手化为现实。而现在即使是作为幻影的他，这些也已经不需要了。  
于是他继续走下去了，边走边张开了双手，空气灌进宽大的长袍双袖，鼓动的模样宛若翅膀。希斯拉德的手握紧、微张，漂亮的花束在他的手中缠绕着生长，开放出红色的、易碎的细小的花。他默默地走到了街道的尽头，那片草坪的旁边，曾经有人喜欢躺在这里看向星空，自己会站在旁边弯下腰，悄悄地注视着他——“希斯拉德”发现自己竟然在感伤，无灵魂的造物也能拥有这样的资格吗？或许说，明知自己并非“希斯拉德”，却因为承载了来自他的情感与他的记忆，也会因为他的离去而悲伤吗？  
他放下了那束花，静静地站了一会儿。时间不多了。  
自那日注视到星的坠落时，他就已经明白了“爱梅特赛尔克已死”的事实。  
而自己“死期将至”，他也是清楚的。  
他尝试说些什么，却发现自己已经开始说不出话来。他的眼前景象错综复杂，仿佛是理性与记忆正在剧烈地碰撞：孩子们的影子手挽着手跑过街道；少年们的身影坐在树下；青年们畅所欲言交换着彼此的梦想；佝偻的弱小的人类洞开胸膛，缓缓地站直了……他眼中的色彩变得混乱、斑斓、躁动而不安，那道灿白的光辉又出现了，明明是无比璀璨的颜色，不知为何却透着深深的无力感。我是“希斯拉德”吗？他问自己。他希望我是“希斯拉德”吗？  
……倘若我是“希斯拉德”，我会怎么做？  
——自诞生起，“我”早已没有了未来。但如果是“希斯拉德”……或许依旧会为所爱一切与新生一切献上祝福吧。  
造物的身体开始了溃散，像是水泡一样地缓缓破开，明明视线已经开始模糊，记忆却突然清晰起来，那个在他回忆之中的小小的银发的少年抱着书本走在前面，即使已经感到呼吸困难、几近昏厥、造物却执拗地伸出手去，然后他看见那个影子转过来了。  
希斯拉德的话……。孩子难得地笑了起来。一定可以成为实现别人的梦想的人吧？  
在最后的时刻，全部的痛苦终于如潮水般涌了上来。造物的身躯变得破碎而扭曲，他的声音也变得含糊混沌，“希斯拉德”用尽全力，他人听来的金属制的嗓音发出冲撞般的轰鸣，如利器尖锐而刺耳地摩擦着，他的全身力量带来的全部的咆哮，若是有能倾听的人存在，或许就能察觉着是来自造物的最后的哭号——  
“……哈、迪斯。”他呼喊道，“哈……迪……斯！！”  
是悼念吗？是悲伤吗？……是替真正的他呼唤友人的名字吗？……虚伪的造物即使只是幻影，也可以为死者落泪吗？  
舞台之上唯一真实的演员被寄托了不该有的希望，如今终于从被命名的魔法中得以解放。在意识彻底中断的那一刻，他看见了另一个影子。

哦呀。见到你了，哈迪斯创造的、温柔的好孩子。  
是记忆中出现了无数次的声音。是与他所拥有的相同的声音。  
谢谢你。替我祝福他和他。  
破碎的视线中，真正的希斯拉德手中握着红色的灯站在他的面前，他的怀中抱着一大把红色的花，小巧透明，易碎又脆弱，发出隐隐的光。  
希斯拉德对着“希斯拉德”平淡地微笑起来——

——泡沫消散了。


End file.
